Enchanted Evening
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: A party brings out feelings for two certain co-workers at Blush....just a little aim of sticky sweetness....nothing too much. Read/Review


Disclaimer: Just Shoot Me isn't mine. Neither is the song "God Only Knows" that belongs to the Beach Boys. But, however, I do believe that should've been top 10 material for the 100 Greatest Love Songs on VH1.but that's just my opinion. Definite Finch/Maya shipping in this fic. Honestly, I just really wanted to make a fluffy Finch/Maya fic.a one shot to just read and gush..that was my goal for this one  
  
Enchanted Evening by: TasChiBandGirl  
  
  
  
Outside, on the balcony, a broken man tried to make sense of his entire reason for being. It was supposed to be a work party. He wanted to win her over, that was all. He was trying to. He had been trying for the past few months. He was lucky enough to establish a sort of platonic friendship, but nothing more, for the time being. He'd try to be a sweet guy, he would come through. But, his mask always got into the way. His mask. How he loathed his mask, yet how he always used it. It was a sort of security, but it gave him so much trouble.  
  
"Why do I always resort to my sarcastic remarks?!" he said to himself angrily as he punch the wall "Why do I always resort to sarcasm and push everyone else away. This is why I'm still single!"  
  
On the inside, she sat, looking outside. She watched as the sad broken man let out his anger, but without any sound coming out from the scene. Her thoughts of sympathy and curiosity flowed her mind. He never seemed to be himself. From the first moment she met him, she knew something was not right with him. It's not that it wasn't a bad thing, it was just shards of the mask he wore were easy to see for the woman. There was something about his personality that drew her in. Sure, she was taken at the moment, but something about him just made her intrigued. She had denied it earlier but, she knew, mainly due to Nina, that she was in love with Dennis Finch.  
  
"Dennis, why do you keep hiding yourself?" she said to herself "I know you're not that mean, bitter and sardonic.you're definitely more than that"  
  
"Wow, seems like somebody has had too much drinks" said the bald headed man next to her.  
  
She looked next to her, it was her supposed boyfriend Elliot. They had been dating for a while, but Elliot's views and opinions have always offended Maya. She thought that she could change him. She used herself as a martyr, for a cause to bring out the good in him. But, just recently, she had realized that she couldn't change him at all. He was always going to be the same old 'I like my women like my food.fast'. He was also insanely jealous, just take a few minutes ago. Her and Elliot were dancing. It looked as if Finch was going to cut in and ask for a dance, but, right then, Elliot and her went face to face in a lip lock. As they pulled apart, Finch was nowhere in sight. Now, as she sat down, she saw him outside, looking angry. She looked to the man next to her and shuddered inwardly.  
  
"What do you mean, you think I've had too many drinks?" asked Maya  
  
"Well, you're talking about Dennis being a nice guy..that's funny stuff Maya.you could be a comedienne" said Elliot  
  
"I was being serious Elliot" said Maya "Dennis is just putting up a front"  
  
"For what? His whole life? Face it, Maya, he's always going to be like that. He doesn't even have a nice bone in his body!" said Elliot "As for me."  
  
"Says who?!" said Maya angrily "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I can! I know he's a nice person deep down! I can just see it!"  
  
"Maya, quit dreaming" said Elliot  
  
"Don't get me started with you, Elliot!!" said Maya "I mean, you're worse than Dennis sometimes when it comes to making fun!! You go too far, you hurt other people. And you use women like a goddamn toothbrush! I thought I could change you, but I guess I should face it. You'll always be a dog like you are!"  
  
"What, are you saying it's over?" asked Elliot angrily  
  
"Yes, Elliot, it's over" said Maya getting up  
  
As Maya got up, she felt a strong hand vice grip upon her arm. She turned around and saw a look of utter evil upon the face of Elliot. Meanwhile, outside, Finch turned his head inside, wondering if Maya and Elliot were actually making out. It sure was setting himself up for heartache, but he had to check. He looked, and he saw that scene. He jumped up from his seat and charged in. For some reason, he had some sort of adrenaline rush as he saw his object of affection being challenged and hurt. As Elliot continued gripping Maya, Finch came in, anger all out.  
  
"Elliot! Let her go" he said angrily  
  
"What are you going to do, Dennis? Unleash a fury of cats?" said Elliot mockingly "Just let her go!" said Finch with a sort of flame or spark in his eyes that only Maya could see  
  
"This is none of your business, Dennis, so butt out" said Elliot  
  
"It IS my business when it involves my friends" said Dennis "Do you really want me to hurt you?"  
  
"Hurt?" Elliot laughed heartedly "Yeah, you hurt me..funny"  
  
Dennis Finch couldn't take it anymore. All of the fury from Elliot, all of the angst from his fall into love, was unleashed. He took Elliot's arm what was grasping Maya, and he dug his nails into his arm, which freed Maya. Then, as Elliot drew back his arm into his chest, Elliot began to punch Finch in the face. Finch went down with a bloody nose. Usually, only this would knock out Finch, but something was different about him. He rose up, with a bit of blood trickling down his nose and dusted himself off. He then, with all his might, punched Elliot back in the face as hard as he can. Usually, it would just leave a small scratch, but this time, it knocked Elliot out cold. As Elliot lied there, out cold, everybody else at the party clapped for Dennis. He looked upon Maya, who was stunned by the act Finch had committed for her. Finch simply, as the music turned back on, faced Maya and asked simply "May I have this dance?". Maya, of course, accepted and Dennis led her onto the dance floor to dance to the song. The song was "God Only Knows"-Beach Boys  
  
I may not always love you But long as there are stars above you You never need to doubt it I'll make you so sure about it God only knows what I'd be without you  
  
Finch and Maya went upon the dance floor and began to dance. It was the first time that Finch had been so nervous in his life since his high school days. He looked into the eyes of Maya. There was definitely something between the two. There was some sort of force. Finch could see it and feel it. Maya could feel it as well. She saw the light in his eyes. Something seemed so right to Maya about Finch's personality.  
  
If you should ever leave me Though life would still go on believe me The world could show nothing to me So what good would living do me  
  
"So this is what Dennis Finch is like without the mask on" said Maya "Yes, it is." Dennis said sadly "It's horrible, isn't it?" "No, it's definitely not" said Maya softly "This is what I've dreamed of" "You're just saying that" said Finch "I'm a horrible person" "Finch, don't say that..you're not. And if I learned to love the hidden Finch, I can definitely learn to fall in love with the Finch in my dreams"  
  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
  
Finch froze as he heard Maya's words. He had to pinch himself he had to have been dreaming, right? This is the kind of thing that happens in the movies. It can't happen to him. It's Finch! It's not supposed to. But he looked at his love as she smiled, he could tell it definitely wasn't a fake smile. The smile was genuine. He finally has the guts to voice something out.  
  
"What did you mean?" he squeaked out  
  
If you should ever leave me Well life would still go on believe me The world could show nothing to me So what good would living do me  
  
"You know what I meant, Dennis. I'm in love with you.mask or no mask. I know the real you." Maya said  
  
"You..love..me?" he said with his voice cracking "Of course, who else could be so sweet yet so bitter at the same time." Maya said  
  
"I...I..love you..." Dennis tried to say, with Maya smiling  
  
God only knows what I'd be without you God only knows what I'd be without you God only knows  
  
As the song ended, the two souls leaned together, for a kiss. This kiss was unlike any other the two had experienced. There was a sort of spark. A sort of...it was pretty much indescribable by either person. It was right, that's all that mattered. It was like, meant to be with the two of them. They continued to stay in that position well until the song lingered off of the airwaves. As they pulled apart, both were shocked by what they had just experienced  
  
"Wow..that was something" said Finch breathtakingly  
  
"Wow..that was indeed" said Maya just as breathtaking  
  
"This is definitely the start of something new right?" said Finch a little scared  
  
"Yes it is.but don't be afraid. We can get through.." Maya said as she kissed his cheek  
  
Finch and Maya, as their hands entwined, walked out into the New York City night. They had indeed started the night as friends but ended with something more. Each had completely forgotten about the unconscious Elliot somewhere within the hotel. As they walked out, a tall black haired woman smiled at the young couple.  
  
"About time you lug heads!" exclaimed Nina "Finally, some time of rest!"  
  
THE END  
  
Like/Dislike/Etc? Feel free to review.please.I need food for my ego! ( j/k..but it'd be nice to review 


End file.
